Portal 2 'reader insert'
by pinkiepieboxmod
Summary: You found wounded wheatley and chell and get stuck in what happend to me how the things are to unbelievable. What happend in the past and why does it feel like you have been there? ( more for female readers )
1. The man

It was a normal day for you. You just finished your grocery shopping for the week and you were heading home. You decided to to walk because your car wasn't the best at the time. Besides it was mid spring and nice day for a walk outside. You were calmly walking until something with great force hit your shoulder causing you to drop your grocery bag and spill all that contains inside. You look around to see what jerk did that. It was a man. A tall, skinny looking man probably in his early 20's with a sorta ginger coloured hair running. He was wearing a plain white button up shirt and black pants. And you believed that he might have been bleeding (or might still) judging from the huge red stain on the side of his shirt (HE HAD SCRATCHES AND SCARPS SOMETIMES CAUSING HIS CLOTHES TO RIP). You notice the man is carrying something in his arms. "HEY!" You screamed trying to get the man's attention. You start running after him. The man takes a quick look to his side and sees you. You quickly see his face long enough for you to get a look. He had a sorta long nose and glasses that were at the berg of falling of his noes, they also seemed a little cracked. He had some bruses and scratches all over his face. But the weird thing you noticed was his eyes. Huge pure blue orbs that seemed to light up a little bit. He looked at you in horror and started running faster. So did you. " NO, WAI-". Before you finished the man had fallen over an obstacle in his path. The man fell and grunted in pain as he fell to the ground. You see the man yell in pain as he try's to get up. But seemed to not have the force, the push, to keep going and soon after collapsed on the ground and released the object that was in his arms. You ran as fast as you could to see if you could help the man. Once you got their, you look at the man." HELLO? ARE YOU OK?" No response. His cheek rested on the pavement and his eyes were closed, he was unconscious. His face had a worried look on it. You soon check on the thing the man was holding. It was a women. Probably in her early 20's too. She had long brown hair and it was up in a pony tail and her bangs were out. She was wearing a light blue shirt and with some jeans. She had bruises and scratches everywhere. And her clothes were ripped to. But the clothes were ruined by a huge amount of blood coming from her side. You check to see we're it was coming from. You found a large cut starting from her ribs to her stomach. You heard a yelp of pain from somewhere. You look behind you and you see the man crawling towards while holding his side were the the blood stain was,noticing it got bigger. "Is s-she ook-kay?" The man asked. The man showed a face of pain and discomfort. "Um, she not worse from when you had her. I think." Then he slowly got up, body shaking. "Um, do you need an ambulance?" You asked. "NO! Uh, I mean no," the man answered. "Um, we need to take her to a safe place and fix her up.I take you to my house i have some stuff to help, it's not so far. Just follow me." You started running to the direction your house was in. The man lifted up the girl and followed you.

You got to the front door you were gasping for air. The man looked like he was about to pass out,he had bags under his eyes and his legs were shaking and he was gasping for air too. You quickly open the door and ran to get a first aid kit. When you got back the man had placed the woman on the couch.  
I brought back some bandages, alcohol and just in case a needle and thread. You looked at the woman's wound. You disinfected it and sewed it up (you had no medical experience but some how did it). "Ok your turn." You said then getting some alcohol on a napkin dabbling it softly on the less severe wound the man had. You began dabbling,he flinched but then suddenly relaxed. " Wheatley." You looked up to see the man staring at you with a kind face. "Srry?" You said blushing a little in confusion then look at what you were doing again. "My name's Wheatley." He answered looking back at his wound. He had an accent, it sounded British. " Um, I'm (Y/n)." Wheatley smiled. You took a quick glance at the woman.

"Is she your girl friend?"

"WHAT?! NO! No...Well. Uh?"

You chuckled a little.

"What's her name?"

" Uh, Chell."

"What happend?"

"She... Uh, she got hurt."

Wheatley laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I now that. Clearly. But how did she get hurt?"

Wheatley looked to the side. Not showing any eye contact. It was quiet for awhile. After I finished wrapping up everybody. I looked at the clock.

-7:35-

You finally spoke, " Do you guys live close to here?"

"Um, no"

" Do you have a family or friend that can pick you up?"

" I don't have a cell with me. But yea. Do you mind if I use yours?"

"No go ahead."

You point to a small home phone on the small coffee table in the kitchen. While Wheatley was fiddling with your phone you suddenly see Chell move. ' She's awake ' you thought.


	2. Awoken Apologies

(Ok next chapter if this take to long to upload you can check out my qoutev account)

You saw her move her leg slowly. You her yell in pain and curl up while holding her side. You quickly got up and ran to her side. She opened her eyes slowly and look at you. She blinked. "Are you ok?" You said with a worried face.

She nodded her head. But looking around with where-the-hell-am-I face.

"Oh srry I found you and your friend Wheatley. He carried you all the way here. And I wrapped you up. You had a nasty cut and you were unconscious for a while but you should be ok. I think. See your friend over there didn't want an ambulance."

You point to wheatley who is talking on the phone. She tried to get up but yelped a little trying to get up, holding her side again.

"Whoa take it easy. You gonna hurt yourself. Here, let me help."

You held out your hand and helped her up. She yelp a lot less this time. You see her run to wheatley and hug him. He was pretty tall compared to her.

" CHELL!YOUR AWAKE!" He said as he dropped the phone on the ground and hugged back. You see a tears drip down he's cheeks. And you hear a sob come from wheatley. 'Well this escalated quickly.' You thought.

"I'm so sorry."

His face went in Chell' s shoulder. His shoulders started to shudder. You hear a soft sob from Chell. He places his face deeper into her shoulder. Hugging her harder. You hear muffled sobs from Wheatley.

'Um, should I be here?' You thought. You soon hear louder sobs. You heard chell sob again. You had not the slightest idea what happend. But you could tell that Wheatley cared about chell. Alot.

You started to feel a little awkward being there. There we two people that you don't really know crying. In your house.

You look at the two. They both just stood there standing, sobbing. You hear wheatley' s glasses drop on the floor. But they didn't even move. You stood there. Looking around tapping your foot.

You soon heard the sobs turn into sniffles. You saw wheatley look at a chell. He's face looking sad, he then looked at the floor, releasing the hug.

"This is my fault. I'm the reason you got hurt."

Wheatley looked at the ceiling before swallowing, try keeping himself from any tears. He looked at chell.

You see Chell put her hand on wheatley' s cheek and wiping a tear from his cheek. She got on her tip toes and put her lips on wheatley' s. Wheatley' s eyes widened. He kissed back, hugging her waist. Chell wrapped her arms around his neck. Wheatley felt her smile. He smiled too.

"YAY!"

You see Chell and Wheatley quickly release from their kiss and look at you.

"Oops did I say that out loud? Hehe. Sorry. Call me a stalker."

You looked away blushing in embarrassment. Wheatley picked up the phone and put it back on the the stand. They we're both holding hands. "Your job is done here (y/n)' you thought to your self even though you didn't do anything. Well you just watched two people show there feeling towards each other. You had to award yourself. But you did look like a stalker.

" Rick didn't answer."

"Sorry?" You said. Quickly facing back to wheatley.

" Rick is my friend. I tried calling him to pick us up from here. I left him a voicemail."

"Looks like you gonna need to spend the night."

"Wait, what?"

(So I changed the chapter a little, trashing a few ideas. I decided that chell is not going to talk. So yea.)


	3. Time with wheatley

(Yeah 3 chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes! this is for a friend and srry if this story sounds if it more for a girl. it sorta is. (v-3-v)

You showed wheatley and chell around the house. You had a pretty big house. Because it was your parent's house. Which your parents aren't exactly with you. They are not dead, but in jail. Something happend but you prefer to not think or talk about it.

Wheatley and chell had separate rooms. Just cause, it would be a bit awkward. Well so you thought. But they went with it. You had to stay up late doing stuff. You were in your room writing something until you were interrupted by your door creaking open. You saw wheatley.

"Oh, hey wheatley."

"Hello."

"Is their something wrong?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay her the night."

"No problem."

"Um I think we should be gone by tomorrow. Well today because it's already 12:31 am. Well I maybe be out by tomorrow. It depends on Rick he is pretty lazy at times. I mean he lives in his bloody car! You can't blame him I would too. Even though it might be a bit uncomfortable. Is that legal? Living in your car? I mean we are in the bloody USA! I think. I mean this is a free country! By that means you don't have to pay for a flat. Bloody genius! No wonder Rick does it! Well his not the brightest person I know. I mean there was that one time he-

"Wheatley?"

"I'm doing again aren't I? Bloody hell. That always happens."

You chuckled a little.

"So your friend Rick. He lives in his car?"

"Uh, yeah."

" And were do you live?"

"With, uhh, chell. We are more or less like flat mates. I believe."

"How long?"

"A couple of months. I think I don't keep time... That often."

He rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the floor. He was leaning on the door frame. In the blue pajamas that you spared from your dad's old drawer. They were a little big for him but really who could complain. He looked so adorable in the pajamas any way. You are letting them spend the night. He flinched after hearing a little "zap" noise come from his neck. He quickly put his index finger in his mouth.

"Oh bloody hell, it always does that."

" What does what?"

"Oh, um nothing. Just... some static. It shocked me."

Wheatley smiled nervously and laughed.

"Uh yeah. So your friend chell, does she talk much?"

"Um she never talked before. Well...I think. She never talked to me at least. I found her like that."

"Found her?"

"I mean...As in like, as a friend. Like, I found her before we became friends? Yea before we became friends she never talked."

You looked at wheatley in suspicion.

" Uh, I think I'm done I'm going to go back to bed."

Wheatley pointed to the room behind him with his two thumbs. And smiled nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finished your work pretty late. You had to wake up early though, before wheatley and chell so you can make breakfast for your guest. Just to be polite. You were always. You got up right and rubbed your eyes. You moaned and made your way to the bathroom. Freshened up and made your way down the stairs quietly. You decided you were going to make scrambled eggs with biscuits with butter and honey. You were about to take the biscuits out of the oven when you heard foots steps coming down the stairs. It was Wheatley. He looked like he defiantly just woke up. His gingerish hair all over the place and his eyes were almost closed.  
After he yawned really loudly and stretched his arms over his head. Revealing a little of his stomach. He walked over to you and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Is this for us?"

"Oh hey wheatley. Yeah it's you guys."

"How about you? Do you get to eat?"

"Well depend if there is enough left. Beside don't worry about me."

You saw wheatley blush a little. 'He's so adorable' you thought to your self. You found yourself smiling like a dumbass at wheatley' s kawaii-ness. You snapped out of it to notice you started holding the hot pan with the biscuits with your bare hand. You quickly placed the pan on the counter. You held the wrist of your burnt hand with the other.

"SHIT!" You screamed in terror.

Wheatley quickly ran and grabbed you by your shoulders and led you to the sink. He turn the water on and grabbed your wrist and put your hurt hand in the cold water. You "I to have the burning sensation have been calmed to a cool relief sensation.  
Wheatley sighed in relief. He put head down and let go of your wrist.

"Keep your hand there. I'll be right back."

You nodded and looked at your hand. It was red and blistery. You sighed and waited for wheatley. He came back with bandages a towel and sicorrs.

"Give me your hand."

You held your hand out to wheatley. He grabbed it and dried it up with the towel. Then he wrapped your hand in bandages. When he finish he let go of your hand and you move your hand and see how it feels. You both were sitting on the ground. Wheatley was stirring criss-cross and were sitting on the back of your legs.

"Uh, thanks wheatley. That was really stupid of me."

"Yeah it was."

You look at wheatley.

"Oh did I say that out loud. I mean it's okay. Well you are clearly not. You burn your hand pretty bad. It looked like it bloddy hurt. But you didn't cry so it must have not hurt that much. Unless you are really brave and your use to this stuff. I mean... Sorry I'll stop talking."

You smile launching and hugging wheatley. He was so kawaii for you to not. You smiled so hard that your eyes were closed. You suddenly open them wide to realize that you were hugging wheatley and that might be just a little awkward. But before you let go wheatley put his arms around you, and hugged back. You blushed.

You hear foots steps behind you. You looked up and saw chell.

( Oh kawaii wheatley. I hoped you enjoyed this THE NEXT TIME!if you want he is a link to my qoutev 27642840 )


	4. The broken player

(Yay! next Chapter up. And there is going to be a new character!)

You saw Chell standing there giggling with her arm crossed over her chest. You blushed a little in embarrassment and let go of Wheatley. Wheatley started to laugh too. You started to smirk a little in seeing the others laugh.

After having a that laughing fit you and wheatley got up from the floor and got the pan of biscuits which was no longer hot.

**d love that!**Oh, that must be your friend Rick. I got it! also had a pretty good amount of mussle on him. He looked pretty causual, beside the fact that he lived in his car.

Chell walked up behind you. The man did one wave to all of you. He just stood on the front porch leaning on the door frame.

**Chell jumped up from behind you and waved to Rick. **

**Rick pointed to you and looked at you, he began to walk in towards you. **

**Before you knew it Rick fell face first on your tile floor from a discarded Flip-Flop. You face palmed and just looked at the floor. **

**You could hear wheatley and chell smirking behind you. You glaced at them covering their mouths and giggling. You just rolled your eyes and kneeled down to Rick who was still laying on the ground. **

**. shiiiiiiitttt.**Are you okay?Oh, . I fink my nose isth broken. I

**Wheatley began laughing louder but his laughter was soon silenced by Chells hand hitting the back of his head. **

**You walked in with a tissue box and and grabed some and placed it on top of Ricks hand that was holding his nose, you removed it placing the tissues quickly on his nose. **

**You all sat on the couch and just starred at each other and you looked mostly at Rick as he held an ice pack on his bruised nose. You began to giggle a little. **

**(Well that was an interesting way to introduce Rick. And i thought i would color the text in order for you to understand it better. So ya.. and sorry if the chapter is a little short but i promise the next one will be longer.)**


	5. Breaking stories

"Rick..." Wheatley looked at Rick with a serious face. You looked at them with a raised eye brow. "(Y/n) we haven't exactly been...completely honest with you.." Wheatley POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had to tell everything to her from that point on. I had to tell her about the terrible things that I have seen or done... I hadn't talked to anyone about the events in Aperture we just decide not to talk or think about it. I just explained all that happened until the point the I betrayed Chell... When I was just full of greed and anger. When I left her to be tortured by the tests and hatred by me... I've said sorry by now but still the thoughts still ache in my mind. We try to forget but You can't really forget hell. Aperture was hell and still is hell. I couldn't just stop glancing at Chell this has always been a sensitive subject to her. She was just looking at the ground a bit wide eyed. She was bit shaken from the thoughts. To be honest I was too, I can't imagine what Ricks side of the story sounded like. Rick POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I just looked at Wheatley telling the story. He was talking about the whole I-took-over-and-betrayed-Chell-shit. Honestly I didn't know what happend and I really shouldn't know anything. All I remember is being connected to Wheatley and almost being sent off to space. And seeing Wheatley a couple months after asking me to help him. And then we got turned human and found are freedom and Chell and we have been friends ever since. I had no fucking idea what Wheatley was doing back at Aperture. I was going to ask why. ((Back to narrator's POV))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You sat there thinking about what you just heard. Aperture...Aperture... Were did that name come from? I sounded familiar to you.. Might as well be a name from a bad dream or something of that sort. Cause it would be impossible for you to know that. Wheatley began to talk of why he was running with Chell; "We were running cause Chell was hurt and I needed to get her to a safe place." "Running from what?" "We were running out of... Aperture.." "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU AT APERTURE?!" Rick said quickly interrupting the conversation. And was standing with a angry on his face. He was clenching his fist by his side's. Almost looking like he was going to punch something. "Bloddy hell Rick, let me explain! We were trying to save the others!" "YOU TRY TO SAVE THE OTHERS?! WHY THE HELL YOU THINK YOU AND CHELL WERE CAPABLE OF SAVING THE OTHERS?!" "Well it's not my bloody fault that I couldn't save them!" "CHELL ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE SAVE THEM YOU FUCKING MORON!" Wheatley quickly stood up next to Rick inches away from his face. His fist were clenched next his waist. Wheatley was clearly taller than Rick but still looked at him with an angered look. Wheatley' s eyes seemed to look more like lights as they got brighter by his anger. "What the fuck did you just bloody call me?" "A. fucking. moron." Wheatley was suddenly held Rick' s neck against the wall behind them. Rick was slowly turning red while covering Wheatley' s hand with his, not moving. "I AM NOT. A. MORON." "You sure-about that buddy?" Rick smiled evily with his red face. "You bastard!" Wheatley snapped and finally kicked Rick in the stomach letting him fall on the ground, knocking the air out of him. Rick was on the ground and stumbled as he tried to get up then regaining balance on holding the wall. Rick grabbed Wheatley's shirt and punched him in the chin his lip swell and his mouth start to bleed. He's wiped the blood he pinned Rick on ground and held his fist to punch him until he was knocked over and slid on to the wall with a accidentally punched the object making a yelp sound when he hit it, his face soon turned into a face worry. You saw Chell was the object that tackled him. She held her chin with her hand, tears almost forming in her eyes. "Oh my God Chell.. I'm so sorry... I didn't.." "CHELL!" You ran to Chell as she sat up inspecting her chin. Her mouth was bleeding and her lip began to swell. "Wheatley what did you do?..." You heard foot steps behind you running out the door. "The bastard ran away.." 


End file.
